Tunakwenda Pamoja
by Dr. DT
Summary: Kion and Jasiri ultimatly decide to face the future head on and reveal about their relationship to Kion's parents. Yet as they get closer to Pride Rock, the greater their anxiety becomes. (One shot) Safe to say this couple got me by the heart. Tunakwenda Pamoja means We're Going Together in Swahili.


Kion watched in horror as his father swung at Jasiri, severely scratching her. She tumbled backwards and rolled to the edge of Pride Rock. Kion screamed at his father to stop, but it appeared he paid no attention. The tears and blood on Jasiri's face shocked Kion. Then as if she was nothing, Jasiri was thrown off Pride Rock.

Kion jolted awake, his fur soaked with cold sweat. He exclaimed something loudly but even he couldn't tell what he said. He looked around, and saw that he was alone. He wanted to call out for someone, anybody. Jasiri was nowhere to be-

"Kion!?" A voice called. "Kion, are you okay?"

A slender hyena ran up and collided with his face. Kion felt the tears building up in his eyes.

"Kion, please…"

"Jasiri, where were you?" He asked.

"I-I was getting a drink… Deep breaths Kion… I'm here."

Kion could feel Jasiri's fast paced breaths blow against his cheek. Kion felt guilty for scaring her, even more so when he remembered, scaring Jasiri wasn't at all easy.

"I had this dream, my father didn't accept you… h-he wasn't himself…"

Jasiri pressed her face closer to Kion's with each word. She had one heck of a soft spot for this lion cub. She was showing emotions she never shared with anyone else but her sister. Kion continued.

"He…"

…Or at least tried to continue. Jasiri subconsciously finished Kion's sentence and hopped up to cup Kion's face with both her paws. She forced him to look at her.

"Kion, everything's alright" Jasiri lightly licked his nose. "I'm not going anywhere."

She licked his nose again. She heard Kion sigh and sighed herself. Kion was calming down.

"I-I'm sorry Jasiri, it…"

"Oh stop it Kion, it's not your fault. It's just… stinking thinking."

Kion chuckled, making Jasiri more relieved.

"Stinking thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, when your mind wants to bring you down, so comes up negative thoughts and most of them are very unlikely."

Kion understood what she was getting at. He laid back down, and Jasiri followed suit.

"You know your father wouldn't behave that way, worst he'd do is…" Jasiri altered her voice to be deeper. "Get out of mah lands."

Kion chuckled once more at Jasiri's antics. However, both of their faces dropped, they thought of the same thing at the same time.

"He's going to have to know eventually." Jasiri said. "Either we tell him or he finds out."

Kion sighed.

"I just don't know how he would react."

"Whatever it may be, we face it together."

Jasiri stretched out and stood up.

"How much longer until sunrise?" Kion asked.

"Not too much longer."

Kion stood up and walked to her side.

"Maybe we should head to Pride Rock and see if my father accepts you."

"Yeah. We can make it there by morning."

The two departed, walking briskly side by side. It wasn't too long until they stepped into the lush Savannah and out of the outlands. Kion was greeted by a multitude of animals, some paying no mind to the hyena beside him. Other gave the two awkward looks. Some even stared. Jasiri kept her eyes ahead, taking glances at Kion. But once they had Pride Rock in sight, a rhino called out to them.

"Heya Kion, Jasiri? Fine morning isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah it is." Kion responded, finding the encounter rather strange.

He looked at Jasiri who was just has bewildered as she was.

"Yes, quite a morning." Jasiri said.

The two walked on, and as Pride Rock grew closer, their anxiety grew along with it. Kion was having second thoughts, until he felt Jasiri nudge him and flash him a caring smile. They pressed forward. More and more animals greeted both of them and not just Kion. Jasiri, felt quite odd, but pressed forward anyway.

"I didn't realize these many animals knew me…" Jasiri whispered.

"It's strange…" Kion responded.

They got to the base of Pride Rock and Kiara jogged up to them.

"Ah Kion, there you are where have you been?"

"N-Not right now Kiara, where's dad?"

"Oh he's up near the den. He's been waiting for you, you know."

Kion felt his hear sink, but Jasiri rubbed against him subtly.

"Thank, sis, I'll talk to you later, K?"

"Bye Kion!" She called as she bounced off towards a random direction.

"Jasiri, I've got a bad feeling about this, from what Kiara said, he's expecting us or something."

"It's okay Kion, we'll face it together." She gave him a quick lick before they ascended Pride Rock.

Once they reached the main area, Simba was laying down, until he noticed Kion and perked up.

"Ah, son, there you are!" He called.

"H-hey dad!" Kion greeted.

"Ah, this must be Jasiri." Nala came up from behind Simba. "We heard nothing but good from the guard members."

Jasiri cocked her head.

"R-Really?"

"Oh yes." Nala confirmed.

"and from what I hear, you two seem to be close."

Jasiri nervously nodded.

"When you didn't return to sleep I sent out Ono to go find you. He reported that you two appeared to be taking good care of one another."

Kion found his father's smirk very concerning, especially when he saw him nudge his mother, who shared the same grin. He looked to his side and saw Jasiri looking away, red tinted her cheeks.

"Jaisir… what did you do?" Kion asked, somewhat sternly.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She retorted, her blush growing brighter. "It's what you did!"

"W-What, What did I do?"

Jasiri turned to him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, when you fell asleep, you may have… sort of… started cuddling meeeeee…"

Kion's heart dropped and his cheeks grew brigher than the sun.

"OH MY GOOOO…"

Kion's exclamation was drowned out by his family laughing. He started stammering and jittering but no matter what he tried to say it never formed a complete sentence. In fact, it took several minutes for him to say something intelligible.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jasiri…" He called out.

"Oh don't worry about it Kion…" She licked his nose. "I enjoyed it."

"AAAAAAAAA, that makes this soo much worse!" Kion cried "And please, don't do that in front of my parents!"

Jasiri laughed at Kion's expense. Simba and Nala quieted themselves enough to talk.

"If this doesn't drop the hint, I don't know what will." Simba said.

"What hint?" Kion asked, clearly confused.

"We approve son, we approve." Nala said.

"Wait… you approve of me and Jasiri?!"

"Of course!" Simba bellowed, a huge grin on his face. "We heard so much good things about her and well, she does make you click from what I see."

Kion's cheeks just didn't get a break, did they?

"That and you never were one for tradition." Simba added.

"Really?" Kion added "I must be dreaming."

Jasiri punched his shoulder and nearly toppled him over.

"Nope, not dreaming." Jasiri laughed.

"Jasiri and her clan are welcome whenever they like." Nala said.

"Now then, run along you two, have some fun."

Kion ran up up and rubbed heads with his parents.

"Thanks so much, I love you guys."

"Love you too, son."

With that, Kion and Jasiri bounded off to play, all giddy from the events that transpired. The two parents chuckled and nuzzled eachother.

"Remember when we were like that?"

"MMhmm…"

"Sing it to me again…" Nala requested.

However when Simba drew in a breath to sing a loud echoing voice yelled at him.

"DAD! PLEASE DON'T SING THE SONG!"

A female voice accompanied his shortly after.

"DON'T WORRY KION I KNOW IT, I'LL SING IT TO YA!"

"JASIRI NO!"

"CAAAAN YOUUU FEEEL THE LOOOO-"

The parents could only laugh when the screams of terror erupted from Kion's lips, which as far as he was already, could be heard clear as day.


End file.
